


Human Traditions

by deadly_poison



Category: Undertale (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Crack, Crossover, Humor, Nonsense, Other, do you like my decorations, floweypot au, that tree - Freeform, you know the tree that says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadly_poison/pseuds/deadly_poison
Summary: Flowey finds a kindred SOUL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading, you should google 'Do you like my decorations?' and watch that video (you've probably watched it already tho).  
> Also, if you're looking for a serious fic, this isn't one.

The day before, Flowey had been introduced to the concept of "Christmas". During this holiday you were supposed to be nice to everybody and give them gifts to make them happy. What a stupid holiday.   
Also, some humans cut off a pine tree, put its carcass in their living room and decorated it. And _he_ was the evil one.   
Naturally, Mettaton had decided to partake in this tradition, involving them all on the quest of finding the perfect Christmas tree.   
Now, he had to stay in this awful tree farm while they were busy choosing a tree.

"Where's your Christmas decorations?" a shrill voice said. He quickly noticed it was coming from the tree behind him. He didn't know surface trees could talk. Whatever.  
"Nowhere. I hate this... 'Christ-Mas'" he rolled his eyes. "It's dull and boring and... and... USELESS."  
"Oh, nonsense! Christmas is _amazing_ ," the other plant chirped "It'll become amazing for you too if you just put on this ball."  
The tree threw a yellow Christmas ball into his pot. Flowey shoot it a murderous glance.   
"I'd have way more fun if I went on a killing spree."  
The tree's eyes lit up with... joy?   
"Oh, yes." It smiled, just then Flowey noticed its incredibly pointy teeth. Its fascinatingly attractive teeth.  
"Would you like to join me?" the tree asked, extending a branch out to him.  
Flowey nodded emphatically. "I like how you think."  
They spent the next few minutes carefully decorating another tree, who kept grumbling and protesting during the whole process.   
Minutes later, the tree got cut down by a human, who was seemingly unable to hear it screaming.   
Flowey grinned. The tree also grinned. Satisfied, they complimented each other. They'd just met, but their hearts and souls were already on the same wavelength.

"where have you been all this time, weirdo?" Despite being short, sans towered over him.  
"I was talking to this tree, right behind me."   
"sure." Flowey couldn't tell whether he believed him or not.  
He turned around and noticed it was gone. He missed it already. He had found a soul so similar to his own, a soul capable of understanding him so deeply and fully. He sighed. Was he ever going to see his tree again?   
"He helped me appreciate Christmas more."  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written proper crack in ages. Oh man, that felt good. (English isn't my first language, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes).  
> Happy Holidays.


End file.
